Secretos del Alma
by AnaYasha
Summary: Ella quiere cobrar el daño recivido años atras, el tiene descubre sus sentimientos¿Que pasaria si todos tus Sentimientos, recuerdos, secretos,rencores, tormentos salieran a flote?I&K.S&M.
1. Chapter 1

Anayasha's: Hola chicos y chicas, esta es mi creación, que me llego en un momento de mucha tristeza. Mi historia se vasa en los secretos que "nuestros" personajes guardaban en el fondo de su alma, oprimidos y haciendolos sufir. Poco a poco esos secretos iran saliendo conforme pase el fic. Este fic, "pretendo" y quiero.. que no sea muy extenso.. y eso es lo que intentaré... Los primeros capitulos a lo mejor dicen "¿qué tiene que ver con el titulo?" pero ya lo veran.. los quiere, AnaYasha

_Pensamientos de los personajes(enseguida con una coma aparece el nombre del personaje,hay esepciones XD)_

**Datos adicionales.**

Secretos del alma; Romance, Tragedia.

_Hace 7 años y medio, que nos separamos, hace 7 años y medio que fuiste mi tormento y ahora pagaras las concecuencias.. mi" querido" inuyasha..._

¡¡Hermana! – gritaba un niño desde arriba de todo el tumulto.

¡Souta! – respondio ella. Perdiendo de vista por completo a su pequeño hermano.

¡Souta! ¿dónde es? – no pudo terminar, pues un brazo la llevo directo al suelo. Tenia la cara de esa persona junto ala suya, y esa persona era...

¡¡Shippo! – dijo ella con gran alegria y abrazando a su pequeño primo.

Shippo, era el primo de kagome, 14 años de edad.. ya era todo un adolecente, su voz ya era grave, alto, blanco, cabello claro, ojos verdes.. tenia varios problemas.. y queria consultarlos con la unica persona que no se vurlaria ni lo contaria.. esa persona era Kagome, su querida prima Kagome.

Ka..go...me.. – dijo el apenado, y correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima.

Dejaron de abrazarse, volteo a verla con pena, ella tenia puesta una gran y bella sonrisa, sonrisa que intimidaria y enamoraria a cualquiera. Shippo sonrojesido; kagome lo miro con mucho cariño, era sierto, el no estaba acostumbrado a tratos con amor y cariño.. la vida de su familia siempre fue dificil.. pero ella no hubiera querido nunca tener otra familia. Amaba la suya tal y como era.

Entro a su habitación, todo estaba como ella lo habia dejado.. todo.

Si necesitas algo me llamas hija – dijo la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

Kagome miro su cuarto con nostalgia.. Sacudio su cabeza, no podia tener nostalgia; tenia que poner todo en orden.

Reacomodo su cuarto totalmente.. al final, ya que habia desempacado su ropa, y sus cosas... lo unico que quedaba en la maleta, eran fotos y cosas para adornar su cuarto.

Se sento en su cama y miro fijamente con desagrado una foto de ella cuando tenia 10 años, su infancia fue de lo peor.. nunca tuvo un verdadero amigo. Todos sus "amigos" lo eran, por su dinero o porqué ella si sabria las respuestas de los examenes.

Su vida había sido un infierno y todo era culpa de "él",la odiaba sin razón alguna desde la primera vez que la vio había hecho un comentario chistoso de ella, kagome sabia muy bien que nunca fue muy linda de chica si no todo lo contrario..

de chica ella tenia el pelo muy grasoso, opaco, casposo, y todos los problemas de cuero cabelludo y siempre lo llevaba en dos coletas muy cerca de la cara y estas hacían que su cara se vea mas gorda, ademas su físico era gordo y pues de rostro tampoco era muy agraciada sus ojos parecían hundidos i demaciado pequeños, su nariz parecía ocupar la mayor parte de su redonda cara y para el colmo de los colmos había tenido brakets y lentes, definitivamente su infancia fue lo peor.

Pero cuando cumplio los 11 años, se fue a vivir a méxico con su papá.. ¡¡Transformación! Kagome en méxico, se reformo totalmente, ¡adios problemas cabelludos! ¡adios enorme nariz! ¡adios ojos molestos! ¡adios gordura! Y ¡adios lentes y brakets!

¡¡Hola Belleza "infinita"! - en un hermoso cabello ondulado, sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes y rasgados, su nariz mas chica y delgada, su rostro se convierto en la bellaza de kami, despues de todo, siempre fue PALIDICIMA, sus labios, delgados, color rosa palido, y bien formados.. huy! Ni hablar de su cuerpo. cuerpo enclenque no quedo rastro alguno ya que se lleno de buenas curvas en buenos lugares, su cambio fue como el clásico de la oruga fea y rugaza y la hermosa mariposa llena de bellos colores y hermosa figura; al principio siempre penso que la "Menstruación" a los 11 años era lo peor.. pero al ver resultados en su cuerpo, todo gracias al ejercicio y a "eso", era ¡Miss belleza!

Para ser exactos su cintura en estos momentos media(medida con una cinta para hacer ropa) 55 de circunferencia, eso media.

Ahora pagaras todo el sufrimiento que me diste, inuyasha..- Volvio a ver su foto con despresio y quedo totalmente dormida.

Paz era lo que reinanaba en su alcoba hasta que..

5:55 am. ¡¡RING!

Kagome rápidamente apago la alarma, se levanto y se dirigio al baño. 35 minutos despues, un vapor un tanto denso lleno el cuarto , kagome salo segundos después del baño con solo una toalla enredada a su cuerpo , ella fue a su tocador donde miro su reflejo, Sonrió y dijo, para ella misma. Aver si me reconoces, y si no caes por mi nueva belleza.

_Padre, espero que estes orgulloso, tu me enseñaste a nunca rendirme y a defenderme, y ahora el pagara mi sufimiento.._

ALEJESE DE MI CERDO HENTAI! – Grito una joven de largos cabellos castaños sujetos x un listón.

Sango, no soy hentai. Tú tienes la culpa por venir tan sexy. – poniendo cara de "sabio"

Si claroo! Y yo soy la monalisa! ¬¬ - digo apunto de golpearlo

Vallansé detras de un árbol cuando menos! – dijo inuyasha parandose enfrente de la pareja que discutia.

POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA RESPONDISTE EL CELULAR! – Grito furioso a su amigo "monge"

Pues Sali de viaje, yo si me divierto. – dijo miroku en su defensa

No tanto como yo – dijo poniendo sonrisa perverdida inuyasha.

Por qué no se.. – pero no pudo terminar ya que los 2 pervertidos babeaban por una joven, que caminaba acompañada del director.

Sera nueva?- dijo sango

No me olvidaria de tal belleza – dijieron inuyasha y miroku en coro.

Entraron a clase todo fue muy aburrido - -ZzZz... en el Descanso..

¿Cómo te llamas? ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿Tienes novio, eran las preguntas que kagome escuchaba una y otra vez salir de la boca de todos los chicos; ya que logro librarse fue con su nueva amiga, Sango.

Uff.. – solto un suspiro – asi son siempre? – pregunto kagome

La mayoria, te dije que eran un fastidio – dijo sango riendo de su amiga.

Quien es tu hermosa amiga?- dijo una vos que sango conocia muy bien

Ella es Kagome, y no esta interesada en dormir contigo, MIROKU! –dijo con enojo.

No, no estoy interesada –dijo riendo kagome – Soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi; ¿y tu? – pregunto al chico de pequeña coleta y ojos profundos.

Miroku, Miroku Ajibana . – dijo el sentandose en la mesa.

Mucho gusto Miroku – dijo Kagome mostrando su sonrisa embelecedora

Que hacen tontos? – grito a lo lejos la voz ronca, de...

Callaté InuYasha – dijo sango "fingiendo" enojo.

Pero, ¿yo que dije? – poniendo carita de "ángel"

Jajajajajajaja- dijeron los 3 personajes sentados en la mesa.

Este es mi primer capitulo, por eso es algo corto... porfavor si les gusta DEJEN REWIS, si no.. porfavor. Eviten el mal comentario... es mi primer fic. Y en verdad estoy podiendo gran esfuerso


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos. **

**El día no estuvo tan mal.. pero.. – kagome**

**Por qué.. por qué no deja de llamarme asi? – A Kagome sele encendieron los ojos del coraje al pensar en aquel momento...**

**Flash back**

**Jajajajajajaja- dijeron los 3 personajes sentados en la mesa.**

**Y tú quien eres- pregunto a kagome, poniendo su mano en su hombro.**

**Kagome Higurashi y tu? –dijo voteando a ver la cara de aquel joven**

**Ka..ka..go..me? –dijo el confundido**

**Si, ¿Que tiene? – pregunto levantando la ceja – _¡Sí! Lo sabia, su nombre le trajo recuerdos, de aquella "Pigg" de hace 7 años y medio; aver ahora que sucedia..¿ si la recordaba? ¿Le preguntaria? ¿o se haria el tonto?_**

**Eres de aqui? – pregunto, intentando convencerse de que esa belleza no podia ser la niña pigg de la que siempre se burlo de niño.**

**Sí, pero a los 11 años me fui a vivir a méxico con mi padre – Dijo mostrando su sonrisa _– ¡Eso! Ya la recordaba! Jajaja, su plan salia ala perfección, solo esperaba que él no.._**

**Pero si eres la Pigg! – Dijo riendo él.. **

**_¡NO! No lo habia dicho.._ –penso ella**

**DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! – Grito a todo pulmón, que hasta los de Soccer escucharon su grito. – ME DEJAS DE LLAMAR ASÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ Matsumiya! **

**Y si no qué?- dijo el retante**

**¡Plaf! – la mano de ella quedo marcada en la mejilla del joven atolondrado, le hiba a resongar, pero el timbre la salvo, y en la salida, no la encontro por ningun lado..**

**End Flashback**

**Sango Urameshi, Miroku Ajibana..Inu..yasha..Mat..su..mi..ya.. –y quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Ala mañana siguente, todo fue monotono.. hasta que lello aquel papel.**

**Necesito hablar urgente contigo, nos vemos en la salida cuando ya no alla nadie en la asotea de la escuela.. Tu Admirador..**

**¿quien sera?.. podia ser culquiera, todos ayer le habian hablado, mmm.. ¿Seria Miroku, No, el estaba enamorado de Sango.. mmmm... ¿Inuayasha?... pff! Ese tonto.. lo unico que quedaba era esperar... Preguntas y mas Preguntas rondaban su cabeza; Se dio la hora de salida.. ella espero a que todos se fueran, Haciendose la "Tonta" para quedarse mas tiempo en el salón, acomodando sus libros, y asi poder ir ala asotea sin problemas.**

**Demonios! –Dijo entre dientes- Eso me pasa por estar pensando en e... en eso! – Dijo InuYasha, con "miedo".. Como si alguien lo fuera a escuchar..**

**Se dirijia ala puerta para ya salir de su salón, pero escucho el tac,tac, de unos zapatos corriendo, entre abrio la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y era ¡Ella, corria a toda prisa hacia... ¡¿La asotea! Quedo en shock al recordar qué**

**Flash back:**

**Ahhhh – un suspiro se escapo de la boca de su "Lobo" enemigo.**

**Que te pasa kouga, ¿Ayame te corto el rollo? – dijo burlonamente la voz ronca de inuyasha**

**No perro tonto, yo se lo corte a ella, y hoy me vere con la chica que en verdad amo – Dijo sonriente Kouga**

**Y quien es la desafortunada? – pregunto riendo**

**Te importa saber perro ravioso? – dijo kouga burlonamente**

**A quien le dijiste perro ravioso, lobo pulgoso- dijo inuyasha enojado..**

**Ya Sientense Matsumiya y Yagami! **

**Si señor – y se separaron**

**  
End Flash back**

**Ohh noo! – dijo inuyasha enojado – va a ver a ese lobo apestoso, tengo que impedirlo, el es muy astuto, y ella es tan – quedo callado mientras corria ala asotea- linda, inocente.. –dijo como en susurro.**

**Paró en seco y se dijo a si mismo;**

**Pero que estoy haciendo! – se golpeo la cabeza levemente- qué ella arregle sus problemas sola –se volteo y se retiró-**

**-------------------------**

**Al día siguiente cuando salio de su apartamento, el cielo era gris, y nubes gigantes inundaban el cielo, seguro hoy no seria un buen dia. Y así fue, en dibujo "Naturaleza y belleza", y en musica, le habia tocado cantar o tocar la musica para que alguien la cantara. Y ella nunca aparecio; en el descanzo no pudieron salir a los jardines, pues la lluvia llegó, era la salida y no podian por qué "Esta lloviendo, no se pueden ir solos" y quien demonios vendria por él, vivia solo en un lujuso apartamento. La lluvia se tranquiliso por un momento, solo eran pequeñas gotas y aprobecho para salir de la escuela, la entrada estaba llena de maestros; asi que saldria por la barda de atrás.**

**De camino a "Casa" la lluvia aumento, decidio acortar camino por el parque de la zona, al estar caminando por el parque, escucho los sollozos de una mujer, eran bastante fuertes y ahogados, eso era señal de que llevaba rato llorando, sigio el sonido de los sollozos, al llegar vio a una mujer de cabellos azabache, Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma y ocultando su rostro entre las piernas, claro ella era la mujer que lloraba..**

**Dis..disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo algo cortante y con voz ronca.**

**Que quieres matsumiya – dijo ella friamente**

**Kagome?- pregunto el y se inclino hacia la muchacha – estas bien?**

**Te parece que estoy bien?- dijo sarcasticamente – pues si te parece que si, estoy bien.**

**Kagome.. ¿que te pasa, por que estas llorando aqui bajo la lluvia y no fuiste ala escuela.**

**No es de tu incumbencia – dijo volteandose y viendolo friamente – ya que tu siempre disfrutaste verme llorar.**

**O-oye! ¡Ya! No tengo por qué hacerte daño!; sólo intento...**

Porque… porque Kagome lo había abrazado repentinamente. Sí, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, comprendiéndose con las miradas y ella, de la nada, se abalanzó a él; rodeándolo y llorando en su pecho.El muchacho, aún sorprendido ,correspondiendo al abrazo,con un brazo. ¿Qué le sucedía¿Por qué no podía emitir ningún sonido¿Qué era esta sensación… de abrazarla más fuerte? Entrecerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la joven.

Tranquila – murmuró él ala joven que estaba refigiada en sus brazos.

Mi.. mi abuelo murió, y mi madre esta en el hospital – murmurró ella sollozando.

**-------------------------**

Llegaron al oscuro templo; abrió y prendieron las luces.

Qui...quieres quedarte a cenar? – dijo kagome muy apenada

InuYasha esbozo una sonrisa – Me encantaria .

Un Achúú, repentino salio de la boca de inuyasha – emm.. lo siento-

Salúd - dijo ella – sera mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada si no quieres pescar un resfriado, espera aqui, ire a ver si no hay algo que te puedas poner. Subio las escaleras y se dirigio al cuarto de sus padres.

Despúes de unos minutos, Kagome bajo con una camisa abotonada azul cielo, y unos pantalones negros.

Es lo unico que encontre – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa- el baño esta ahi – dijo señalando una puerta blanca.

**Dômo arigatô kagome – Dijo el apenado y caminando hacia el baño**

**dô itashimashite inu-kun – dijo ella sonriendo **

**Kagome? – pregunto él – Kagome donde estas?**

**Aqui en la cocina – respondio ella**

**-------------------------**

AnaYasha: Konnichi wa! Watashi no namae wa AnaYasha desu.. Hola! me llamo AnaYasha, Sólo queria agradecer a:

Inu-Rolex, Sasuke-Kun20 y skaevan, gracias por sus reviews.. nuevamente les digo, si les gusta DEJEN REVIEWS! Si no.. porfavor evitense el mal comentario.

Sayônara, Ja ne mata!


End file.
